Sins of the Father
(Leveled) |faction = |type = Side Quests |QuestID = MS16B }} Sins of the Father is a quest in . Background Two days after the "Legacy Lost" quest, a Dunmer named Fathis Ules will approach the Hero in Chorrol. He will tell them that Albert Jemane, Reynald Jemane and Guilbert Jemane's father, stole a valuable item from the Thieves Guild many years ago. He will offer to pay them well to return this item to him in Chorrol. Fathis believes it is now hidden inside of Redguard Valley Cave, which he will mark on their map. Walkthrough Head to Redguard Valley Cave and proceed inside. Follow the marker through the cave and fight the Redguard Valley Ogres who inhabit the place. They need to retrieve the Honorblade of Chorrol from the Ogre Chieftain who resides far inside the cave. However, due to nature of the item, they might think someone at Castle Chorrol would be anxious to have this back. They need to decide whether to sell the blade to Fathis or return it to the Castle. It should be noted that the rewards for returning it to the castle are more favorable, even if they do not want the shield. The shield has fantastic practical value since it has the rare Reflect Damage property and it can be sold for more gold than the reward you would receive from Fathis Ules. Options Returning the Honorblade to the castle If one prefer the "Castle" variant, go to Castle Chorrol and talk to Laythe Wavrick about the stolen item. Return the blade to him, the Chief Herald and attendant to the Countess of Chorrol and in gratitude he will reward them with the Escutcheon of Chorrol, an item only bestowed to the most honored heroes. Then they should go and speak to the Jemane brothers at Weatherleah about what has happened. Show the reward given to you by Laythe Wavrick to Guilbert Jemane. He will be saddened to hear his father was actually a master thief, but will be happy that the Honorblade of Chorrol was returned to Castle Chorrol where it belongs. He will reward you with a personal keepsake (4 grand soul gems) as thanks for righting one of his family's past wrongs. Returning the honorblade to Fathis Ules If they choose to give the sword to Fathis, they will get paid 700–3,000 (depending on level), but will not receive any reward from Guilbert. Guilbert will actually be angry with them for trying to call his father a thief. Keeping the blade for themselves One also have the option to keep the blade for themselves, which may be useful for lower leveled Heros due to the fact that it does not weigh anything, and it is not enchanted, meaning it can be repaired by themselves without being a Journeyman armorer. Journal Trivia *If you choose to return the sword to its rightful owners, Fathis will not fence for you when you join the Thieves Guild (he is the final fence and has 1500 available). It is unconfirmed whether his lack of fencing ability is actually caused by this quest, or simply a bug. *It is possible to get the weapon back by stealing it back from the countess. It can be pickpocketed from her while she is asleep and she will have the weapon with her. If they take the weapon, it will still be a quest item, and it is undroppable and one cannot give it to Fathis Ules. However, when she is sitting on the throne she does not have it. In addition, after stealing the weapon it is possible to remove their bounty by paying a fine and possibly going to jail, as due to it still been a quest item the sword cannot be removed. This means that when the guards try to confiscate the stolen items in your inventory, they will be unable to remove the weapon. *One can immediately (do not leave the menu after they give him the sword, or he will walk away) buy the sword back from Fathis if one wish, although he charges them more for it than he gave as a reward. One can not give it to the rightful owners afterward, either. *The name of the quest may actually be a reference to the Bible, whereas it states multiple verses on the topic of sins through generations. ru:Грехи отца es:Pecados del padre Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Quests